07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Fea Kreuz Raggs
Fea Kruez A minor character in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. Although appearing in the anime only in Teito's flashbacks and dreams he was shown in the manga to have played a major part during the Raggs war, most notably his hiding of Pandora's box. Although there are many differences between him and Frau, Teito is still reminded of Kruez a lot when Frau is being serious. Kreuz was revealed to be the Ghost Vertrag, the Ghost who manipulates souls. He was killed during the Raggs War and his soul devoured by Verloren - which gave Ayanami his powers. Overview Kreuz was originally only known as 'father' to Teito, and he took Teito into a church and raised him. He is actually the brother of Teito's father, making him Teito's blood uncle. When Teito was a child, he taught him many things, including the majority of the church's writings. It is later revealed in chapter 39 that he was the one who sealed Teito's memories in order to protect the Eye of Mikhail and hide the location of where he hid the Pandora's Box. Because of his seal, anyone who tries to look at Teito's memories will be badly harmed - as shown when Ayanami tried to read Teito's memories and was injured. Before the Raggs war, Kreuz thwarted the Pope's attempt to revive Verloren by using Teito, but was unable to stop him merging Teito's soul and Pandora's box. When war was declared Kreuz agreed to escape to one of the God Houses with Teito where the Pope would not find him. Fea Kruez was excommunicated from the Church shortly after Teito left, for escaping with Pandora's Box. Kreuz was chased down by Hyuuga and confronted by the remaining Seven Ghosts who demanded that he return Pandora's box. Appearance Kreuz is quite a tall man, though being a few inches smaller than his brother, with a slim build. He resembles Frau in facial shape, with a long face and nose and narrowed eyes. He looks quite different from his brother, Krom, in that Kreuz has much darker skin and white hair. His eyes are a pale grey in colour and it is hard to see his pupils. His hair is straight and he has a fringe that's parted to the left. Kreuz wears a light grey cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides his arms. The cassock is held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. Personality Though seen little, he has been shown to be very kind and caring to those around him and was usually smiling. Kreuz was also shown to be quite couragous, defying the orders of the Pope and going against him when Teito was in danger, and appearing unfazed when his guards were eliminated by Hyuuga. He is also selfless, protecting his nephew at the cost of his own life. Relationships A list of Kreuz's relationships. [[Teito Klein|'Teito:']] Kreuz is Teito's uncle by blood and was shown to care about Teito very much, often being shown hugging and kissing him. Kreuz tried his best to protect Teito from harm, defying the Pope to help him and vowing to protect him at the cost of his own life. Abilities and Attributes Kreuz was the Ghost Vertrag and as a result of this had Vertrag's Ghost ability of manipulating souls. Kreuz was also shown to have the ability to seal memories. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bishops